Shadow Play
by idpaintballer
Summary: After thinking that he was safe in sharing his secret with a close friend, Naruto looses all but one special person in his life. Will Shikamaru help Naruto through his time of need or turn his back like the others have. Rated M for rape and abuse.
1. Chapter 1:

**Full Summary: Naruto came out to Sakura about his sexuality more two months ago. The only one in the entire village who took to it kindly was Shikamaru, who is now Naruto's guide through the rest of his life. This story will contain refrences to rape, non-con sexual encounters, abuse, assault, and hate crimes. Please keep in mind that some parts of this story will be disturbing, reader discression is highly advised.**

Shadow Play Chapter 1: A Friendship Tested is One That Will Last

It was a mission like all other missions and Naruto had already returned to Konoha after its completion. The mission itself, however, was considered a complete and total failure by the Godamine Hokage. "Just because I dropped the scroll into that damn puddle, Tsunade-teme had to write the mission off as a failure, damn hag" Naruto moaned while laying on his back looking at the clouds. He turned to his right as he heard a noise and saw Shikamaru walking up to him with a surprised look. "Hn, I never thought you did this too" he said as he laid down next to Naruto and looked up into the sky. "I heard what you said, and you're right, it wasn't right to do" Shikamaru said as he turned his head to look at the blond, "and because you _came out_ doesn't mean that she should treat you like this." he finished as Naruto winced at the newly re-opened wound.

He could clearly remember that day, two months ago, when he became more aware of his true feelings. He had decided to confide in Sakura, his one and only best friend, or so he thought. He told her everything, his feelings for Sasuke while he was still in the village, he feelings for Kiba, and even his feelings for Shikamaru. The results were that she went around the village blabbing about what he said. Once Kiba heard about what Naruto had said he went on a man hunt and found Naruto at Ichiraku's. Naruto remembered that most painful memory the most.

"_Ah, I found you, queer" Kiba hissed as he raised Naruto by the neck. All Naruto could do was gasp for air. Teuchi had already called for the ANBU to respond to his store, but once they found out why, the urgency seemed to vanish. "Kiba please" Naruto plead as Kiba only tightened his grip, soon Naruto's vision went black. Naruto woke up four days later in the hospital, covered in bandages with his right arm in a cast. He though that he was safe, when in all actuality he wasn't. He remembered that night. Someone snuck into his room and put a pillow case over his head and beat him almost to death. Once again, he was out for another week._

Tears started to well up in Naruto's eyes as he flashed back into reality from those vivid images of abuse and betrayal as the last person in his life rolled over to look at Naruto directly into the eyes. "Listen, I know your coming out was harder then mine, but remember, you still have me with you" Shikamaru said. This only caused Naruto to let out a single loud sob before rolling over onto Shikamaru and start to cry even harder. Shikamaru laid there, slowly running his hand through Naruto's golden locks of hair, doing his best to calm his friend down. It seemed to be working as Naruto slowly stopped crying and his breathing became shallow and regular. He looked over and saw that Naruto had fallen asleep. Deciding it would be best for Naruto's safety, he took him home and laid him on the couch.

Naruto woke the next morning to find himself not on a grass covered hill, but much rather a green couch. "Where am I" Naruto quietly said as he was answered. "I brought you home after you fell asleep" Shikamaru said as he walked into the living room with a cup of tea for Naruto. "You've been so nice to me" Naruto said as he took the cup and took a sip. "Thank you" he said as he took another sip of his tea. He looked around at the apartment Shikamaru had. It was quite spacious. It had a total of four rooms. A bathroom, a kitchen, a living room, and a bedroom. He took another sip of his tea before popping out of his musings. "I think I should go home" Naruto said as he set his tea cup down on the table and walked out of the apartment.

On his way to his place, he could hear people say rather rude things as he walked down the road. He even heard on kid, not even seven years old, and what that kid and his mom said were what brought his mood down. "Look mommy, is that the demon queer" the kid said as his mom looked down at him and nodded her head. "Yes, yes it is. Remember, he'll give you AIDS if you look at him" she said before shooting him an awful look and walking away.

As Naruto reached his apartment, he noticed that there was something off. He walked to his door and saw the red eviction notice on the door. "Fuck how could today get any worse" he said as he pulled out his keys. He put his key in and it wouldn't turn. "damnit" he cursed as the landlord walked up to him with a shit eating grin on his face. "What's wrong, you can't see the eviction notice" the landlord said with an almost sneer. "I just wanted to get my cloths out, that's all" he said as the landlord burst into a laugh. "You get what you deserve" the landlord said before threatening to call the police if he didn't leave. Naruto wasn't having the best of days, and it just got even worse when he was approached by none other then Rock Lee. "Naruto, your unyouthful actions fill me with rage" the man dressed in the green jump suit said as Naruto turned to run. Before he knew it, Lee had already caught up with him. "You even run like a pansey" he said before landing one solid hit on Naruto's chest. Naruto could see blood come out of his mouth before the world went black.

"I don't give a damn, give him something for pain at least" Naruto heard someone scream as he opened his eyes. "I'm sorry, unless you are his parent or spouse you don't have any say in his care" he heard a nurse say. "Didn't you hear me, he had no one left" he heard the voice scream again. Naruto looked over to find Shikamaru face to face with a nurse, face red with anger. "Shika-kun, please" Naruto whispered as the two looked at him with wide eyes. The nurse huffed in anger before walking out of the door. "What was all that about" Naruto weakly asked. "They were trying to take your pain killers away, saying that you were OK without them." he said, annoyance evident in his voice. Soon, the doctor walked into the room. "I am going to have to ask you to leave, you've caused enough trouble tonight" the doctor said. Before Shikamaru had a chance to say anything, Naruto had already voiced his opinion. "No, he'll stay. Last time I was here, I was attacked. Now, if you don't mind, get the fuck out of my room" Naruto bellowed as the doctor looked at him. "Wow, he could scream like that with a collapsed lung" the doctor thought. Naruto hissed in pain and collapsed into his bed. "And about those pain killers, is he going to get them or not" Shikamaru said, in an almost equally loud tone. "Yes, of course" the doctor said before walking out the door.

"Naruto, you need to control your voice, you've got a collapsed lung" Shikamaru said as Naruto's eyes went wide. "You mean I screamed that loud with only one lung" Naruto said as Shikamaru nodded his head. "You heard about my apartment, didn't you" Naruto said as Shikamaru nodded his head again. "I don't have a place to live any more" Naruto said, almost in tears. "That's not true, I already convinced Tsunade to have him unlock your apartment. All of your stuff is already at my apartment." Shikamaru said as Naruto looked up at him with the same eyes of a child who had just gotten their favorite toy back. "Thank you" Naruto about screamed as he tried to jump up to hug Shikamaru but fell back to the bed in pain. "You'll have to take it easy for a while, you'll have to recover you know" he said as Naruto started sobbing because of the pain. "I'll be right back" Shikamaru said as he walked out, followed closely by a nurse who had a small cup in her hands. "What is it" Naruto asked the nurse. "It's something to help with the pain" she said in a caring tone. Naruto took the pill and got comfortable. Before he knew it, he was already sleeping a deep sleep that he had never gotten to have before.


	2. Chapter 2

Shikamaru sat next to the hospital bed that contained his friend, Naruto. "Sheesh, he's still sleeping, how troublesome" the mumbled, waking his sleeping blond friend. "What happened?" Naruto asked tiredly. "They gave you something for pain and it knocked you out for a few hours." Shikamaru plainly stated, almost as if it was a bother to say anything. "Why are you still here?" Naruto asked again. "Well, its because we only have each other." Shikamaru said in a mumble as a nurse walked into the room with a green book. "Well, his last x-rays show that his ribs are already healing and for some odd reason, his lung, after that scream at the doctor, has completely went back to normal." the nurse said as Naruto looked over at Shikamaru and smiled. "I guess I get to go home now" Naruto said as Shikamaru's eyes lit up. "I guess so, now get dressed, I'll get your discharge papers" the shadow ninja said as he stood up and walked to the door.

Naruto stood up out of bed and walked over to the closet and opened it. He half expected for his cloths to still have the blood on them from his fight with Rock Lee, but instead, the were clean and had a light floral smell. He breathed in the smell deeply and remembered that this is exactly how Shikamaru smelt. He got dressed and walked over to the bed and took a seat. "Well, here are your discharge instructions and some medication for pain" a nurse said, walking in with a brown envelope with a white bag stapled to it. Shortly after she left, Shikamaru walked. "Shikamaru, thanks." Naruto said as Shikamaru got a strange look on his face. "Thanks for what?" he said out loud. "Thanks for washing my cloths for me." Naruto said, smiling his usual huge grin. "Oh, its no problem, I just couldn't imagine you walking out of here with the blood from that attack still on your cloths." Shikamaru said almost as if it was nothing.

Naruto and Shikamaru walked out of the hospital and into the streets of Konoha. "Um, Naruto, exactly what happened between you and Kakashi? I heard that you left team seven and became floater." Shikamaru said as Naruto could only remember back to his first mission after coming out to Sakura. By the time, everyone in the village knew about his preference and had already started to torture him.

_"So, Naruto, if I put my dick near your mouth, you'll suck it, right, my little fag" Kakashi said in a demeaning tone. "Like hell I will" Naruto spit out to only have Kakashi pull down his pants and force himself into Naruto's mouth. "See, what did I tell you, a faggot always knows how to suck cock" Kakashi said in an evil tone. "That's right, get it nice and wet or it'll hurt more later on." the masked ninja said before throwing Naruto to the ground. "Are you ready, homo" Kakashi said, ripping Naruto's pants off and turning him onto his stomach. "No, please, don't" Naruto cried out as Kakashi lowered himself roughly into Naruto. Naruto could feel a sharp feeling followed by something warm running down his ass crack. "I see I made you bleed, hope I don't get anything" Kakashi laughed._

Naruto was brought back into the reality of where he was when he heard the sound of a rock hit near him. "I'm so sorry" Naruto sobbed as Shikamaru looked at his blond friend with an odd look. With that, Naruto started crying openly. "Shit" Shikamaru said as he preformed the signs to sushin himself and Naruto to his apartment.

"Naruto, exactly what have you gone through" Shikamaru said to his sobbing blond friend who was collapsed on the couch from crying. "Its nothing, really, I haven't been tortured……much" Naruto sniffed as Shikamaru's eyes went wide. "What did they do to you, to torture you?" Shikamaru asked. "Naruto looked up at Shikamaru. "Umm, I think I forgot something at the hospital" Naruto said nervously. "I highly doubt that, you only had the cloths off of your back when you got there, they mugged you of everything you had." Shikamaru said, almost screaming. "Shika-kun, please" Naruto whimpered. "Please what, let you destroy yourself, I think not" Shikamaru said as he pinned Naruto to the couch. Naruto's eyes went wide then narrow, remembering the way Asuma handled him coming out.

_"Hn, so you're gay. Let's see if you can handle this" Asuma said as he ripped Naruto's cloths off, leaving him completely naked on top of the Hokage monument, or more exactly, on top of Naruto's fathers' head, the Yondamine Hokage, Minato Namikaze. "Asuma, please not here" Naruto plead as Asuma continued to violate him with his fingers. "Please, not here, my father wouldn't have appreciated me either, but please, not here." Naruto about screamed as he felt Asuma's fingers leave his entrance. He relaxed until he felt something even larger tap his hole. "Prepare for this, you'll love it, or at least I will" Asuma said in an evil tone before pushing into Naruto. Naruto could only scream as Asuma continued to assault him until he felt himself come beneath himself. Soon, Asuma started grunting and he felt a searing hot splash. He clinched his hole shut, squeezing out Asuma and his essence. "I'll just leave you here for the next person." Asuma said before vanishing into a cloud of smoke._

"Please, Asuma, not again, please" Naruto screamed as Shikamaru looked at his blond friend with a horrified look. "Please don't rape me, please" Naruto plead in his trauma induced trance. Shikamaru couldn't believe what he heard. He reached out and slapped Naruto, bringing him back to reality. "Naruto, what the FUCK have they done to you?" Shikamaru said softly as Naruto only curled into a fetal position and started sobbing harder then Shikamaru ever thought possible. "Damn them all to hell." Shikamaru said under his breath, looking down at the now sobbing Naruto. "Naruto, please, I'm with you, your friend, Shikamaru." Shikamaru said softly as Naruto caught on and stopped sobbing as hard. "Please, I just want it to end, please just kill me. No one loves me, not even my father would" Naruto whined out before crying hard again. "Naruto, it's not worth it. I have a feeling your father would have loved you no matter what." Shikamaru said. Naruto stopped crying long enough to look at Shikamaru with one sad look before falling to the ground, sobbing hard once again. "How would you know, I know you are only being with me to get in my pants" Naruto sobbed, almost whining it out. "What the hell Naruto, are you trying to piss me off" Shikamaru hissed out as he grabbed Naruto's arm. Naruto's eyes flew open as he doubled his fists. "Damnit Chouji, leave me alone" Naruto about screamed as he took a swing at Shikamaru.

_Naruto was walking down a narrow corridor going to his apartment when he heard the sound of a potato chip bag pop behind him. "What do you want?" Naruto about hissed as Chouji only walked up to him. "Nothing, really" Chouji said as he slid his hand into Naruto's pants. "What the hell are you doing" Naruto screamed as Chouji grabbed his member. "Just taking care of a problem, or at least a future problem" Chouji said as he cupped Naruto's balls and squeezed. "Chouji, please" Naruto screamed as his arm was only grabbed and he was thrown to the ground to land on his back. "What's wrong, you'll never need them again anyways" Chouji said before tightening the grip around Naruto's balls. Naruto screamed in pain as he felt one of them rupture, followed by the second one throbbing. "Ha, I at least took out one" Chouji said before throwing Naruto into a trash can. "Ha, I see the trash always lands where it's needed to be." Chouji said before walking off, leaving Naruto sobbing in a trash can with ripped pants._

Naruto was brought back into reality when Shikamaru smacked his arm, hard."What the hell" Naruto heard Shikamaru say as he looked at his friend. What Naruto had feared most came true, his swing made contact, giving Shikamaru a bloody nose. "Oh, shit, please, Shika-kun, forgive me" Naruto said in an almost panicked tone. "For, what? Once I get my nose to stop bleeding, I want you to tell me about everything that happened. And I mean everything" Shikamaru said as he stood and walked to the bathroom. Naruto took a hard gulp, not wanting to worry Shikamaru about what has happened to him. "And don't worry about me worrying about what happed to you, I only want for you to get it all out." and with that, Shikamaru walked into the bathroom, slowly closing the door.

Naruto sat on the couch, waiting for either Shikamaru to come out of the bathroom or to gain the will to run for it. "Shit, I don't want to worry him about my problems, but I know if I run, it'll only result in another disaster" Naruto said as he heard a voice come from the bathroom. "If you run for it, I'll still find you, no matter what." "So, like I give a fuck" Naruto mumbled as he heard the bathroom door open. Before he had a chance to move, ropes of shadows tied him to the couch. "What the hell" Naruto said, almost in a complete panic. "I want you to tell me everything, and I mean everything. I am still in good relations with Tsunade so I might be able to help a little." Shikamaru said as Naruto struggled to free himself from the ropes. "If you really want me to tell you everything, then what will I get in return?" Naruto asked. "If you think I am going to do that, then you are out of your fucking mind." Shikamaru about screamed at the notion that Naruto had put into the air. "What, I figured you would." Naruto said in a defiant tone. "Perfect, he'll throw me out into the street soon" he thought as Shikamaru walked over to his door. Instead of opening it, he instead locked it. Naruto was shocked. "Naruto, I am your only friend left, I will never do something like that to you." Shikamaru finished as he walked over to Naruto. "Now, tell me." he demanded as Naruto took another hard swallow.

"Well, when I first came out, Tsunade was angry, then it all got worse. My first torture was when I told Sakura what I felt about you and Kiba" Naruto said as Shikamaru got a worried look. "You know my reaction, but what about Kiba, how did he react about it." Shikamaru said, Naruto only sighed. "Well, he hunted me down and tried to kill me at Ichiraku's." Naruto finished as Shikamaru got a cold look on his face. "Then what happened." Shikamaru urged Naruto to continue. "Well, when I was in the hospital after Kiba's attack, I was attacked while in my bed. I could tell by the scents that it was Shino and Neji. I have a feeling that one of the raped me after I passed out because when I woke up, I had a sharp feeling in my ass it felt like there was something back there healing. Once I got out of the hospital, I thought everything was going to settle down. I was assigned a mission with Sakura, Sai and Kakashi. I thought it was going to be a normal mission since Sai was insulting my manhood like he normally does. But once night fell and I was in the tent with him and Kakashi, Kakashi took his chance and raped me while Sai slept and Sakura was on guard duty. We returned from the mission and I guess that's when he told everyone about me. Asuma and I had an "encounter" when I was meditating on top of the Hokage monument." Naruto said with a tear coming to his eye. "He raped me, raped me on top of the Yondamine Hokage's monument. I begged for him to stop, but he didn't. he just left me there to die." Naruto finally cried out. Shikamaru released his ropes and brought Naruto into a tight loving hug. "Naruto, I am here with you, I will always be here with you. I can't believe what you told me, but I know you wouldn't lie about something like this. We need to tell Tsunade everything that had happened." Shikamaru said, patting Naruto's hair. "That was nothing" Naruto said as he unzipped his pants. "I thought we weren't going to even think of that" Shikamaru said until Naruto pull his boxers down. Shikamaru looked at Naruto's black and blue scrotum, and more exactly, how there was only one lump in it. "Naruto, what the hell happened." he asked in a almost silent tone. "This happened when Chouji attacked me in an alley going to my old apartment. He tossed me into a trash can and said that the trash always lands where it belongs before walking away. I've been peeing blood ever since then, and that was almost three weeks ago." Naruto said, in a definite cry of pain from the memories. "Oh my god, I had no idea, Naruto, we need to get you checked out, you could be having major problems with this." Shikamaru said in a caring tone. "Well, here is the thing, my physical injuries heal faster then normal because when I was born, my father, the Yondamine Hokage, sealed the Kyuubi into me, making me it's vessel." Naruto said as Shikamaru got wide eyed once again. "You mean, all this time, you've been the container for a demon, and you father did this to you." Shikamaru said as Naruto only nodded his head up and down. "Wow, I never knew." Shikamaru said before pulling Naruto even tighter into the hug. "I figured you would've ran off like everyone else." Naruto said, finally wrapping his arms around Shikamaru's back sobbing into his chest. "Naruto, like I have said many times before, I will always be here with you." Shikamaru said as Naruto looked at him with a scared but fulfilled look.

"Shikamaru, thank you for everything" Naruto said as he looked into Shikamaru's eyes. "Naruto, you're welcome" Shikamaru replied as he took Naruto into a soft kiss. To Shikamaru's amazement, Naruto didn't try to run off, but rather, seemed like he wanted more of it. Naruto moved his mouth over Shikamaru's and moaned into the kiss. Before Shikamaru hurt Naruto, he stopped this kiss. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Shikamaru with the color returning to his blue eyes. "Shikamaru, thank you for all you've done for me." Naruto said as he tried to stand up but almost fell over. "I guess I need some sleep." he said as Shikamaru only nodded his head and motioned for Naruto to stand. "it's a hide a bed, I'll pull it you for you" Shikamaru said as he pulled on a handle that was hidden under the cushions. The bed unfolded and Shikamaru went to a closet for some blankets. When he returned, he found Naruto already deeply sleeping on the bed. He threw a blanket over Naruto who in his sleep grabbed it and pulled it tightly against him. Shikamaru stood there, listening to Naruto's soft snoring before he yawned and retreated to his own bedroom. He did a quick scan for other people's chakra like he had always done and noticed Naruto's now calm and peaceful chakra signature from the living room. With that, he took a deep breath and was greeted by the embrace of sleep.

**A/N: OK, please review. I know this story is getting views and I want to know what people think of it. I decided to take time developing their relationship before getting into the lemon. I will be updating every other week, or at least trying to.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naruto work up first, the house was still dark. He laid on the couch. "Should I wake Shikamaru or should I run" he thought as he looked around at his surroundings. He waited until he felt that him and the shadow nin were the only ones in the house before he got up and walked to the bathroom. He ran the tap until it got hot and splashed his face. He tried off with a hand towel and walked back into the living room. He heard something stir in the bedroom and was surprised when he heard an alarm clock go off. He looked down the hallway intently until he heard a moan. "Ah, I see he is already awake" Naruto said as he made a clone to make some tea for his waking friend. While the clone took to making the tea, Naruto cleaned up the living room, returning it to normal, or at least to how it was the evening before. He heard Shikamaru grumble something about double vision being troublesome before he realized that it was a shadow clone making the tea and Naruto was cleaning the living room. The clone brought the tea pot to the kitchen table and popped out of existence. "Good morning, Shika-kun" Naruto said in a happy voice as Shikamaru looked over at his blond friend. "Thanks for the tea, and cleaning up" he said after taking a sip of his tea as Naruto only nodded his head and poured himself a cup. "I used to make this all the time when I would wake up after a troublesome night" Naruto said as Shikamaru looked at him with more awake eyes. "You know, you need to start missions again soon, what do you say we go to the missions room and see if there are any ones available that we could go on together." Shikamaru said as Naruto looked at him with a grin on his face. "Sounds like fun" Naruto said as he took another sip of his tea.

After hours of waking up, the sun finally rose, and that is when Naruto realized that he had woke up at almost 4:30AM. He walked into the streets and walked with Shikamaru to Tsunade's office. "Lady Tsunade, I have something to tell you about" Shikamaru said as Naruto watched on in silence. "You may continue" she said. "Well, its about what the village had done to one ninja" Shikamaru said. "If this is about Naruto, we can discuss this at a later time. I know you two have been out of missions for two weeks. I have assembled some D and C ranked missions that will total the pay of an A ranked mission once done. Any questions?" she finished. Naruto only slowly shook his head. "OK then here are the missions." Tsunade said. Naruto looked at the list. It was mainly community service missions and they were mainly within the village. The two of them looked at the list, the first one made them both cringe. "What the hell was that old bat thinking" Naruto said when he read the entire list. "Well, at least they are missions" Shikamaru said as he rolled up the list. "Well, lets get started" he said. "Sure" was all Naruto said in reply.

The missions were everything from weeding someone's garden to picking cans out of the river, there was even one where they went into the underground tunnels of Konoha to repair some pipes under the Hokage tower. Naruto was happy with the work he had done with Shikamaru and they walked into Tsunade's office to hand in the reports. Without thinking of bringing up Naruto's mistreatment to Tsunade, they left. Shikamaru and Naruto walked to Shikamaru's apartment without saying a single thing. When they got there, Naruto offered to make dinner.

As Naruto got busy in the kitchen, Shikamaru sat in the living room reading a book. Before long, Naruto walked in carrying a plate of stir fry. "I was honestly expecting ramen" Shikamaru said when Naruto looked at his friend with a weird look. "It's in there, don't worry" Naruto said with a huge smile. "Hey, Shika? What is your type?" Naruto asked, breaking the silence. Shikamaru gave Naruto an odd look before responding. "Well, he'd have to be strong, brave, and kind hearted. I want to be with someone I know wouldn't let me down, no matter what." he said before taking a bite. "What's you type, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto looked at him in disbelief, Shikamaru was actually trying to make small talk. Naruto had known Shikamaru to be quiet and not talk much except to complain. "Well, I would say he would be smart, cunning, and well voiced" Naruto said as Shikamaru nodded his head. "I see, so what do you think of me?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto only turned his head. "I think you are a caring friend." Naruto said in his usual tone. "Well, I think the same for you." Shikamaru said before getting back to his meal. The two ate dinner and got up to clean the dishes. Naruto cleaned the dishes while Shikamaru cleaned the rest of the kitchen.

"Gods, I am tired." Naruto said, stretching his arms and yawning at the same time. "Me too." Shikamaru replied with a yawn. "So, where am I going to sleep tonight, on the folding bed?" Naruto asked while Shikamaru shook his head. "I think it would be better if you slept in my bed with me after that nightmare last night" Shikamaru said. Naruto just stood there and blushed a deep red blush. "I don't think anything like what you are thinking would happen will happen." Shikamaru said noticing the slight trail of blood that was trailing from Naruto's nose. "I wasn't thinking anything perverted." Naruto said in his defense. "Sure" Shikamaru said, almost chuckling as he pulled the bed sheets back. "Go get changed and meet me back here." Shikamaru said as Naruto walked to the bathroom with a pair of shorts and a grey T-shirt. He got changed quickly and walked back to the bedroom. Shikamaru was sitting on the bed shirtless, his bare and hairless chest exposed for all to see. Naruto looked on at the assortment of scars covering his slightly tanned skin. "What's wrong" Shikamaru asked once he noticed Naruto staring at him. "Oh, nothing. You have so many scars, are they all from missions?" Naruto asked. "Most of them are, some are from when my father found out I was gay." Shikamaru replied. "Oh, sorry." Naruto said as he walked towards Shikamaru who was now on the verge of tears. "I just wanted him to know the truth, he tried to kill me." Shikamaru cried out as Naruto took him into a tight hug. "I told them and he attacked me. He threw me out a window in the room, and we were on the second floor." he continued to cry as Naruto patted his head. At that time, he realized one thing had brought him and Shikamaru together, pain. Naruto and Shikamaru were brought together by pain. As Shikamaru continued to cry, he looked as if he was getting more and more tired. He lightly laid Shikamaru down on the bed before covering him with the blankets. Naruto then slid under the blankets and turned to face Shikamaru, who was still sobbing at this time. "Its OK, I am here, let it all out." Naruto said softly as Shikamaru rolled over and buried his face into Naruto's chest. "Naruto, please, don't leave me, I don't think I could handle it." Shikamaru cried out as Naruto hugged him even tighter. "Don't worry Shika-kun, I would never leave you." Naruto said, again softly as he rubbed Shikamaru's back. "Naruto, I have something I need to tell you." Shikamaru said between sobs. "You can tell me anything." Naruto said, as he hugged Shikamaru even tighter. "Naruto, I love you" Shikamaru cried out as Naruto looked at him with a sincere look. "I have always loved you, since you beat Neji in the first chuunin exams. I have always found you to be the one I wanted to spend my life with." Shikamaru said, almost as clear as day. This brought a tear to Naruto's eyes. "I love you too, Shika-kun. I have always loved you since the day we first met, I wanted to be with you." Naruto cried out, now crying himself. The two of them lay in the bed, together, crying. Naruto stopped crying and was only sniffling. He listed to the person next to him, how Shikamaru's breathing had evened out, he could tell he was sleeping. Naruto took Shikamaru into a closer hug and fell asleep himself.


End file.
